


Horn and Ivory

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Ficlet, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sabrina dreams.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Horn and Ivory

In her dreams the crown cannot be removed. When she shakes her head with panic it remains perfectly steady and when she pushes trembling fingers through her hair she can feel how it emerges smoothly from her skull, natural as a deer's antlers. Or a goat's horns.

"Did you really think your birthright was so easy to give away as that?"

Sabrina whirls around to face the Dark Lord in time to see him peel Nick's face off and drop it carelessly on the hot ground. He steps out of his body like a snake shedding its skin and leaves it to cook. She can't look away.

"Look at you, my daughter," He says.

Sabrina shakes her head until it aches but no words leave her mouth as He takes her hand and begins to lead her in a dance – a waltz, _the_ waltz –

"My consort," He murmurs, breath hot against her ear, the room shrinking and expanding as He presses her first against a wall and then down onto a bed. "My Queen."

_You can't have me,_ she wants to tell him, _not even in my dreams_ , but what leaves her mouth is "Daddy, please--"

_let me wake up._


End file.
